five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Hostile Takeover (Chapter Story)
First attempt at creating a chapter story! I don't know how long it will be, but I hope that you will enjoy reading it! I will update on the story as soon as I have time for it. Description After years of hiding and loss, the robots stage a full on war with the unknowing humans of Crescent City and further on in the world. Only one person managed to discover about their sentience and that would by Kate. She flees from the robotic onslaught on her hometown, but the Midnight Army have no intentions of taking prisoners. Join Kate as she hides and tries to survive from a robotic uprising on the whole Earth. Will she and the human race survive or will she die trying? (Robots with unknown genders will change by decision) Chapter 1: Chaos in the City Bracer's POV I stormed up to the highest tower in the park, getting ready for my war speech. I was tired of being in hiding, trying to hide our sentience and life from those meatbags. I was too busy thinking that I didn't notice Hybrid #01 trying to get my attention. (I flipped a coin, and Hybrid #01 will be a male for this story only, it will be a female in the next chapter). "Sir! I have the first wave of the Midnight Army ready to deploy into Crescent City!" He said with a salute. "Very good...." was all I will say to him before he ran off to join the platoon. I reach the top of the tower and was greeted with 15 platoons of 100 robots each, generic robots made a majority of the army. "ATTENTION ALL ROBOTS! TODAY IS OUR DAY TO SHOW HUMANITY THAT THEY MESSED WITH THE WRONG ROBOTS!!" Everyone cheered as they will finally get back at the humans for what they did to them. "THEY CALLED US CREEPY, STUPID, ODDLY SHAPED, AND THE MOST PAINFUL ONE OF ALL, SLAVES!!" Multiple robots protested in anger and disgust that they were treated like buckets of bolts. " But they are wrong....we are more then that...and we will show that TODAY!!" The entire Midnight Army cheered in victory as the park gates opened and they set their sights on a nearby neighborhood. Kate's POV I walked down the stairs groggly as I just woke up in 7:00 in the morning just to get ready for school today. I went to the bathroom first to wash my hands because my mom will hound me for not doing so. After I finished, I went into the kitchen, but my mom wasn't there. I went to the living room to see her there, her eyes glued to the TV screen, filled with horror and shock. I looked at what she was watching, and what I heard made me stop dead. "BREAKING NEWS!! Authorities in your area have reported that the robotic suits in the local theme park have broken out and are attacking bystanders. Follow the messages onscreen that will be updated as information becomes available. Do not attempt to approach or apprehend these suits as they are considered extremely dangerous!" Speak of the devil, I now heard screams outside of our house, I quickly ran over and open the curtains to see what was happening, I wish I didn't. People were running as multiple robots either shot at them or slice them to pieces, carnage filled the once peaceful road. There was this one robot who had a volcano-like design printed on to it. I was believing that it was a her, judging how she had eyelashes. She was standing in front of a man who was on the ground, begging her to spare him. She spoke in garbled speech before dousing the man in pure lava, melting the entirety of his body. There was another robot that had 3 heads that were badly damaged attacking 3 kids. It spoke in garbled speech again which I guess only other robots can understand, but after it spoke, it attacked the 3 trio by mauling their bodies with their sharp teeth, leaving all of their corpses all battered and bloody. It was until I heard a noise to my left that one of them noticed me. The robot was massive, almost the size of a 2-story house. It had a square head with 4 faces on all sides, it had no eyes with a tear design added to it. It was using it's large, metallic hands to burst down the door. I shouted at my mom to run out the backdoor, but she was too frozen in fear. I ran to her and tried to pull her off the couch, but she couldn't budge. I grew more scared as splinters of the door began to snip off bash after bash. She finally snapped out of it just as the eyeless sockets of the robot peered in through the door. We both ran out the back, seconds before hearing the door break down and loud footsteps were heard, it was chasing us. We ran through trees and bushes, not looking back to see if it was catching up to us. I ran with all my life, holding onto my mother with one hand. It wasn't until we reached an allyway of a store that I decided to look back, thankfully it was gone. "Katelyn! What was that?!?" My mom said, her body was shaking. "I don't know! That looked like a large robot!" We stared at each other for a few seconds before we heard yelling at the end of the allyway and onto the street. We hid behind the trash can and peeked out to see what was happening. There was literally different kinds of robotics marching through the street, some were shooting at buildings with various weapons while others were executing injured people. My mother and I were too busy watching the mayhem, that I failed to notice a robot coming up from behind. "SCREEEE!!" It screeched out before hitting me in the back of the head, everything went black. Sargeant's POV I was supervising a few robotic soldiers that were too busy storming one of the buildings, killing anyone inside. The goal is to leave no survivors in this worthless town, we hate seeing a familiar face. I was then approached by Beepz, a yellow element with an alert light on the side of her head. "Sargeant! We have found 2 humans hiding behind some trash cans!" She explained with urgency. Sargeant had a smirk on her face. "Excellent! Bring them in!" Beepz then runs off and comes back with Queen Bee and Bumper holding both humans in their hands. "All right, ladies! Thank you for your services!" Sargeant ordered. Both nodded and let go, before flying off to join the others. "Hmm, I never actually killed a human before..." She questioned before poking one of them, causing it to stir. Sargeant gasped, "It's waking up!!" Kate's POV There was massive pain to my head, as if it had the skin been torn off. I was about to open my eyes when I heard breathing on my body. I stayed down and quiet as it's probably watching me. It then began to feel my body, which it's hands or whatever it's hands were, they were refreshingly cold. I began to grow an inappropriate feeling that should be private, until i heard a robotic voice that spoke perfect speech, "Subject #7! When you are done checking that body, help me with this one! I stabbed it so much, it's spilling!" When it mentioned another body, I instantly thought of my mother. "Did.....did they kill her?" I thought with worry and fear in my mind. I heard footsteps walking away in the distance before I decided to open my eyes. I was literally laying next to a corpse of another person, staring at me with fish eyes. I resist the urge to scream, as my robotic assailants might come back. I slowly got up, the pain surges throughout my head as I had a gash on it. "Jesus, how hard did they hit me?" I said, wincing at the pain. I look at my surroundings, buildings were abandoned and destroyed, police cars were at the end of the street, their lights the only thing illuminating the dark street. I was surprised that they took down the police that quickly as their bodies were scattered all over the place. I walk through the street as if I were drunk, look at the carnage that was once a normal city. I heard screaming further in the city, but I chose not to, as I don't want them to notice me. I now remember about my mother. "What will I do? Is she dead? Is she alive?" If only my dad were still around.....no! I can't give up!" I thought to myself. Even if my parents are dead, I can still live and hopefully avenge them from those monsters. But first, I needed to get out of the city.... Chapter 2: Family Matters TBA Chapter 3: Evil Plans TBA Category:Stories Category:Blueflame's Property